


Стерегущие золото грифоны

by Alnaira



Category: DCU - Comicverse, World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, New 52
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alnaira/pseuds/Alnaira





	Стерегущие золото грифоны

В окно бил дождь. Оно дырявило крышу прямо над кроватью, и, лежа на спине, Карен видела, как серебрится, стекая, вода. Ей представлялось, что там, за дождем, голубое яркое небо Метрополиса. Она глухо, привычно тосковала по нему, от верхушек небоскребов до последнего уголка трущоб.  
— Бом-бом-бом, — сказала Карен и вытянулась во весь свой рост, упершись пятками в спинку кровати. Перо из разодранной подушки обняло её щиколотку.  
Она пошевелила пальцами, выводя поверх вырезенного затейливого узора новый; он складывался в вензель, уголки букв изгибались, словно кошачьи когти.  
— Бом, — отозвались сзади. Хелена обошла кровать, заплетая волосы в косу. Она была в одной блузке на голое тело. Та принадлежала Карен и прикрывала больше, чем должна была, даже криво застегнутая.  
— Я думала, ты пошла на крышу и утонула, — Карен подняла ногу, и перо, покачиваясь, слетело на пол. — Или улетела.  
Хелена поймала ступню, защекотала кончиками ногтей. Карен фыркнула, вырываясь.  
— Как я могла оставить тебя и твои волшебные криптонские сиськи? — спросила Хелена.  
Она оставила в покое ногу и прыгнула на кровать; матрас слегка прогнулся под её весом. Брошенная коса расползлась змейками.  
— Значит, вот что тебя держит.  
Карен потянулась к её — своей — блузке, Хелена наблюдала за ней, склонив голову. Глаза у неё были голубые, как огни на болотах. Карен рванула пуговицы, стянув блузку с плеча, очертила линию ключиц.  
— Как называется гибрид кошки и птицы? — спросила она.  
— Грифон, — наклонившись, ответила Хелена.  
Болотные огни, подумала Карен, охотничьи силки. Она забыла, как давно попалась. Кажется, они были вместе всегда.  
— И что он делает?  
Хелена вздохнула, её дыхание нежно защекотало шею. Карен повернула голову, подставляясь под поцелуй, и коротко, на вдохе, застонала. Хелена улыбнулась, глаза её из призрачных стали яркими.  
— Охраняет, — она прикусила кожу на плече Карен, накрыла ладонями грудь, — убивает. Под настроение. Но больше охраняет, я думаю.  
— Что охраняет?  
Хелена повела плечами, сбрасывая блузку.  
— Волшебные криптонские сиськи, конечно же.  
Карен засмеялась и рывком перевернула её под себя.


End file.
